


Spinacz

by Croyance



Series: Camp NaNoWriMo 2016 [17]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Pre-Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Każdy ma swoje sposoby na pamiętanie o innych. Danny ma dość oryginalny.</p><p>Prompt 5. Spinacz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spinacz

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Diabeł Mnie Do Tego Namówił](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420961) by [MobyDick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/pseuds/MobyDick). 



> Trudno ująć to w 100 słowach, za pierwszym razem razem napisało się o wiele dłużej. Więc w skróconej wersji może brzmieć trochę dziwnie, może kiedyś opublikuję wersję dłuższą ;)
> 
> Betowała: wrotka777

          Steve'owi nie zajęło dużo czasu by dostrzec skrywaną przez Danny'ego kolekcję spinaczy, w dolnej szufladzie biurka. Nigdy nie spytał go, o co tak naprawdę chodzi. Każdy ma prawo mieć swoje tajemnice.  
          Wszystko zmieniło się, gdy zaginęły JEGO ulubione spinacze. Doskonale wiedział, gdzie może je znaleźć. Jeszcze tego samego dnia osaczył Williamsa.  
\- Magazynuję spinacze od dziecka. Ten należy do mojej matki, ten do Kono. Zawsze chciałem mieć coś, co należy do bliskich mi osób. Spinacze chyba nie są takie złe.  
          Steve spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem, po czym przytaknął. Tylko Danny mógł okazać w ten sposób, że mu na kimś zależy.


End file.
